When Three Worlds Collide
by maddiej93
Summary: Miley Stewart:the top of her Junior class, the best friend of Lilly and Oliver, the pop sensation Hannah Montana. But when a life changing accident hits her, nothing will ever be the same. Will music and a lifelong friend help her recover? Moliver


**Hey you guys. I wrote this during English class a while back. It had my own characters, but as I looked through it I realized how fitting it would be for Hannah Montana. SO, I hope you like it (:**

* * *

_**Intro:**_

"Miles." Oliver gently placed a hand on her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open, the gray-blue of her eyes clouded over. Her eyes cleared, and she saw him sitting next to her on her hospital bed. She opened her mouth and let out a quiet scream.

"Who are you?" She asked Oliver. Those three words broke his heart. Those words are what made an innocent boy blame a tragic accident on himself. The accident of his best friend getting hit by a car.

Miley Stewart sat down to her desk one sunny Saturday morning. As she pulled her long, brown hair into a pony tail, she grabbed her first textbook and furiously began her homework. It always went the same. She'd stay up late doing a Hannah concert, go to bed around 3 A.M, and then wake up around ten o'clock, eat breakfast, and begin her schoolwork.

"Miles!" Her dad called from downstairs. "I'm going to the store to pick up bread, milk and some Fudgey Buddies. You need anything?"

"No, daddy!" Miley yelled down to her dad, slightly aggravated as he had interrupted her work. "On second thought," Miley thought quickly, "maybe some yogurt would be nice."

"Alright darlin'." Robbie Ray said. "I'll be back in a jiffy.

Miley waited until she heard the door close to get back to her work.

Finally... "Finished!" Miley exclaimed, jumping up from her desk chair. She danced over to her closet to find something to wear.

She began shifting through her clothes. She selected a yellow tank top and a pair of simple denim shorts and grabbed a pair of white flip-flops.

As soon as she walked downstairs to get a glass of juice, her phone began to go off.

"Hello?" She answered. It was Oliver. He asked her to meet him at the beach. It was an emergency and he needed to talk to her. He told her to make it quick.

Miley, being the good friend that she was, left out her juice glass and scampered out the door.

She ran across the street, without checking for cars like her mother had so often told her to do as a child.

"Even if it is the utmost importance to get across the street, make SURE to look both ways before you cross. I don't want you to leave me here by myself with just your Daddy and Jackson to keep me company. You are my life, honey."

Just as that thought entered Miley's head, she was hit.

Oliver sat at the beach, waiting for Miley. She didn't show up. "This is weird," Oliver thought, "Miley's never late to anything.. ooh, Rico's is open. Food. Hot dog. Money? Yeah. Hot dog."

As he was paying for his measly meal, he heard strange noises go off in the distance. He heard the screech of tires against the hot asphalt of the ground, and a high pitch scream. Oliver saw a bunch of residents on the beach rush to the place where they'd heard the ruckus, and people screamed. Oliver, now intrigued and somewhat worried about the situation, jogged up to the site where everyone stood.

On the ground was a girl. Her long brown hair was wet with fresh blood, her yellow tank top soaked red. The only thing that wasn't bleeding or bruised was her face. The face of an angel. The face of an international pop sensation. The face of Miley Stewart, an ordinary girl. The face of his best friend. The face of the girl he loved.

* * *

**So, I had to make a few changes here and there to make the plot fit the story better. It's still a little off character wise, but why else is this called Fanfiction? Anyway, This is just the beginning. I'll have chapter one up soon. I hope you liked it. PLEASE review. Please, please, please. All you have to do is click a little button. Come on people, it isn't that hard. (Plus, I'll update muchhh faster). So review, my lovely readers! -Maddiej93**


End file.
